filmfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales – Neues aus Entenhausen
DuckTales – Neues aus Entenhausen ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie aus dem Jahr 1987 der Walt Disney Company. Bei neueren Wiederholungen wurde der Untertitel teilweise geändert in „Geschichten aus Entenhausen“. Inhalt Die Figuren der Serie sind anthropomorphe Tiere. Hauptfigur ist Dagobert Duck (Scrooge McDuck), der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt nur lediglich in drei Filmen, darunter Scrooge McDuck and Money (1966) und Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), und einigen Werbespots bewegt zu sehen war. In DuckTales – Neues aus Entenhausen wird er begleitet von Donald Ducks Neffen Tick, Trick und Track (Huey, Dewey und Louie); aber auch einige von Carl Barks erfundene Charaktere aus den Disney-Comics, die bisher noch nie im Film zu sehen waren, haben ihren Auftritt, so Daniel Düsentrieb (Gyro Gearloose), Gustav Gans (Gladstone Gander), Mac Moneysack (Flintheart Glomgold), oder die Hexe Gundel Gaukeley (Magica DeSpell). Neu eingeführt wurden die Charaktere Quack, der Bruchpilot (Launchpad McQuack), der Butler Johann (Duckworth) und die Gouvernante Frieda (Mrs. Beakley) samt ihrer Enkelin Nicky (Webby Vanderquack), ein Mädchen etwa im Alter von Dagoberts Großneffen. Weiters traten in späteren Folgen der tollpatschige Pfadfinder Doofy (Doofus), der schusselige Buchhalter Fenton Crackshell (in einer zweiten Identität auch als Superheld „Krach-Bumm Ente“, Gizmoduck) und der Steinzeitmensch „Bubba“ auf. Letztere beiden Charaktere wurden von Fans teilweise bemängelt, es wurde argumentiert, sie passten nicht in die Welt von Entenhausen. Sie treten allerdings auch nur in der zweiten Staffel auf. Donald Duck selbst kommt nur in einigen wenigen Folgen hauptsächlich als Nebenfigur vor, die restliche Zeit dient er als deckschrubbender Matrose auf einem Flugzeugträger. Produktion und Veröffentlichung Die erste Staffel (1987–1988) der DuckTales bestand aus 65 Episoden, die zweite Staffel erreichte noch einmal 35 Geschichten. Mit also insgesamt 100 Episoden ist DuckTales die bislang längste Disney-Serie. Die ersten fünf Folgen werden auch zusammen als Pilotfilm DuckTales auf Schatzsuche (The Treasures of the Golden Suns) ausgestrahlt. Beide Staffeln der Serie liefen in den USA von 1987 bis 1990; die Synchronisation der ersten Staffel erfolgte ab 1989 für die ARD. DuckTales wurde zunächst im Vorabendprogramm und später im Disney Club, Käpt’n Blaubär Club und Tigerenten Club gezeigt . In der deutschen Fassung der Serie gab es zwei verschiedene Intros. Während für die Erstausstrahlung in der ARD ein englischsprachiger Vorspann von Thomas Anders verwendet wurde, ersetzte man diesen mit der Vorstellung der Serie im Disney Club. Bei der deutschsprachigen Fassung handelt es sich um keine direkte Übersetzung des Originals, sondern um eine eigenständige Interpretation, so dass Figuren wie Pluto und Goofy im Lied zwar erwähnt werden, aber nie in der Serie auftreten. VHS Am 1. September 1990 wurden erstmals vier Episoden der ersten Staffel auf zwei VHS-Kassetten veröffentlicht: *''Disney's Ducktales - Enten-BebenDisney's Ducktales - Enten-Beben (VHS): Amazon.de: VHS *''Disney's Ducktales - Mikro-Enten vom All'Disney's Ducktales - Mikro-Enten vom All (VHS): Amazon.de: VHS'' Am 12. September 1991 wurden drei weitere VHS-Kassetten mit je zwei Episoden veröffentlicht: *''Disney's Ducktales - Abenteuer auf hoher See'Disney's Ducktales - Abenteuer auf hoher See (VHS): Amazon.de: VHS'' *''Disney's Ducktales - Abenteuer im Morgenland'Disney's Ducktales - Abenteuer im Morgenland (VHS): Amazon.de: VHS'' *''Disney's Ducktales - Hotel zur wunderlichen Ente'Disney's Ducktales - Hotel zur wunderlichen Ente (VHS): Amazon.de: VHS'' DVD Am 5. April 2007 wurden die Episoden 6-25 in 3 Volumes unter dem Titel Ducktales - Geschichten aus Entenhausen auf DVD veröffentlicht.Ducktales - Geschichten aus Entenhausen, Vol. 1: Amazon.de: Filme & TV Am 25. Oktober 2012 wurden unter dem Titel Ducktales: Geschichten aus Entenhausen - Collection 1 erneut 20 Episoden aus der ersten Staffel auf DVD veröffentlicht.Ducktales - Geschichten aus Entenhausen Collection 1 (3 DVDs): Amazon.de: Filme & TV Es handelt sich hierbei um die gleichen Episoden wie bei der Veröffentlichung von 2007, allerdings in einer Collection auf 3 DVDs. Die Collection 2 erschien am 5. Dezember 2012 mit weiteren 24 Episoden.Ducktales - Geschichten aus Entenhausen Collection 2 (3 DVDs): Amazon.de: Filme & TV Die Collection 3 erschien am 7. März 2013 mit weiteren 14 Episoden der ersten und 10 Episoden der zweiten Staffel.Ducktales - Geschichten aus Entenhausen Collection 3 (3 DVDs): Amazon.de: Filme & TV Anstatt die erste Staffel abzuschließen, wurden die beiden aus 5 Episoden bestehenden Pilotfilme veröffentlicht. Ob eine Collection 4 mit den restlichen 32 Episoden erscheinen wird, ist unklar. iTunes Am 30. Januar 2012 wurden alle DuckTales-Episoden in 8 Volumes auf iTunes veröffentlicht.iTunes – TV Sendungen – Disney's Ducktales, Vol. 1 Bis auf kleine Verschiebungen durch die Einteilung in Volumes wurde die deutsche Erstausstrahlung von 1989 beibehalten. In den Dateiinformationen sind jedoch die Daten der US-Ausstrahlung angegeben. Allerdings wurden von den insgesamt 100 Folgen nur 98 veröffentlicht. Es fehlen die Episoden 59: Der Schrecken des Universums und 62: Zerreißprobe für einen Helden. Der Grund dafür ist nicht bekannt. Adaptionen 1990 gab es mit DuckTales: Der Film – Jäger der verlorenen Lampe noch einen Kinofilm. DuckTales erhielt in den USA auch zwei Comicheftserien. Die erste lief mit dreizehn Ausgaben beim Verlag Gladstone von 1988 bis 1990, die zweite bei Disney Comics mit 18 Ausgaben von 1990 bis 1991. Auch ein Kindermagazin wurde nach der Serie publiziert, das Comics enthielt, darunter eine Ausgabe, für die der Zeichner Don Rosa die Geschichte schrieb. Die Serie wurde auch in Video- und Computerspiele umgesetzt: für das Nintendo Entertainment System, den Nintendo Game Boy, den PC, Amiga und C64 mit dem Titel DuckTales – The Quest for Gold. Für die Nintendo-Systeme folgte eine Fortsetzung, die sich vom Ablauf und der Thematik an den ersten Teil anlehnt. Im März 2013 kündigte Publisher Capcom ein Remaster des ursprünglich für das NES erschienen Duck Tales-Erstlings für die Download-Plattformen auf PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 und Wii U an. Das Spiel erschien am 15. August 2013 und Capcom kündigte an, bei Erfolg von DuckTales: Remastered weitere Remakes älterer Spiele zu veröffentlichen. Episodenliste Synchronisation Obwohl die zweite Staffel in den USA bereits ab 1989 ausgestrahlt wurde, erfolgte die deutsche Synchronisation für die zweite Staffel erst ab 1996 für die Auswertung bei Super RTL, wodurch teilweise andere Sprecher verwendet wurden. So wurde Dagobert Duck in der ersten Staffel noch von Hermann Ebeling gesprochen, in der zweiten von Joscha Fischer-Antze. In anderen Filmen oder Sendungen wird Donald Duck von Peter Krause gesprochen. Siehe auch * Bewohner Entenhausens Einzelnachweise Weblinks * (Serie) * (Film) * Episodenführer * Lexikon (BE-Magazin Spezial 3) (PDF-Datei) * DuckTales in der Big Cartoon Database (englisch) Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 1980er Jahre Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 1990er Jahre